


Black Orchid

by yoshitsune



Series: Floating World [3]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Plants, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 14:58:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoshitsune/pseuds/yoshitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Want, need, compromise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Orchid

'What happened to your fawning loyalty to Kouen?' Hakuryuu says.  
  
Judar turns from one of the lamps he just extinguished, and smiles. 'Please, I'm not a kid any more.'  
  
'Neither am I.' Hakuryuu drops into a chair, limbs sprawling carelessly. He watches Judar, expression still full of violence and hurt.  
  
'It's much easier to notice now,' Judar says, narrowing his eyes in appraisal of his falling imperial prince--his favourite; and the black rukh settle gently too for a taste. 'But you get it, right? In comparison to him you're still a weakling, a child.'  
  
Hakuryuu snorts and looks away. 'So you'll keep pushing what you think I need.'  
  
'You do need me,' Judar says, and wonders at how unprovoked Hakuryuu remains.  
  
'And what do you need?'  
  
Judar advances with slow steps, and a soft tendril touches his ankle. Even as he moves, sprouting shoots climb his legs, and a thick vine sneaks around his shoulders and neck like a snake.  
  
'Hi, Zagan. Well, I'm glad to see my stubborn little prince finally reached the level he should have years ago. Congrats. Do you get it now, that there are more efficient ways to reach your goals?'  
  
'You would say that.'  
  
'It's my honest feeling.' Judar caresses and lifts the vine that's resting at his neck. The tip of clustered leaf buds winds around one of his fingers, and he licks it tentatively, glancing at Hakuryuu. Hakuryuu narrows his eyes, so focused it makes Judar's stomach flutter.  
  
He knows not to show it though, and chuckles. 'So even hanging out with that pervy king didn't get you laid.'  
  
'I had no intentions of emulating him.'  
  
'He'll never trust someone like you. He'll use you if it suits his plans, but he'll find a way to easily drop you when you're used up.'  
  
'As you would know from personal experience.'  
  
Judar laughs and easily extricates himself from the various clinging plants with a tap of his wand.  
  
'You're still a naive little boy, Prince Hakuryuu. I've never chosen him as my king.' Judar leans close over Hakuryuu, carefully touching no part of him.  
  
Hakuryuu scoffs. 'You've always been fickle. Kouen still believes you are his without question. Meanwhile, so does... but no, you said previously that Hakuei would also be a fine candidate for the empire.'  
  
'Dull. Do you need me to give you my candidate notes? I'm not that pea-sized brat; a foolish idealist will never satisfy me.'  
  
Hakuryuu gives the barest smirk. 'What do you know about my ideals or goals?'  
  
'Killing certain people seems high on your list,' Judar says, and sits across Hakuryuu's legs. 'You can't see them like I do, but my rukh are drawn to you, want to taste you. And you already know I want the same. Actually, I want more. I'm greedy like that.'  
  
Hakuryuu shifts under him, a nervous movement, but not to push him away.  
  
'You really enjoy debasing yourself.'  
  
'Only on my days off. My other hobbies include stealing fruit, watching people struggle pointlessly, and taking strolls through the sky. But there's just one thing I love even more.'  
  
Hakuryuu looks at him from the side, his stare heavy, but turned distant and calculating. 'War... yes, I know.'  
  
'Will you give me the war I want?' Judar says.  
  
  
'I am yours.'  
  
  
The scent of mint and mossy water is pleasant on Hakuryuu's hands and the vines that bring Judar's legs up. They hold him, cradling and pulling at him, full of care and impatience and curiosity.  
  
Judar gurgles with laughter from his arched position, head almost touching the ground. Sticky small tendrils spread and bare him perfectly, holding him there twitching from the ticklish touches. The sudden heat of Hakuryuu's bare skin excites him more though. When Hakuryuu brings him back up onto his lap, Judar tears the panels of Hakuryuu's jacket open wide to reach more of it.  
  
Inelegant and wild--the speed of a tryst Judar is no longer used to; and Hakuryuu's typical reservation and manners are forgotten, maybe already were, on the tundra.  
  
'Tell me what you'll do with my power,' Judar says against Hakuryuu's panting mouth. Hakuryuu flinches, then surges forward to kiss him roughly. Judar forces him back by a handful of hair. 'No changing the subject.'  
  
'You said you already know,' Hakuryuu says, frustration plain to hear. He rolls awkwardly under Judar's unmoving hips, and bites his lower lip on a groan.  
  
Judar moans at the insistent jolts of Hakuryuu's thrusts, but he's used to keeping his focus when he wants to. 'Don't get too excited,' he teases. 'I didn't say you could come inside me, brat.' He likes the twist of bemusement and desperation in Hakuryuu's face. He toys with the rabbit fur tassel of the princely headdress.  
  
'How many more would you kill?' He says, picking up the rhythm and riding Hakuryuu to the slow deep pace he wants. 'How far would you go...?'  
  
 _Or are you as afraid as everyone else, to let me be free?_  



End file.
